Sleeping with the Enemy
by CarlitosCandy
Summary: After spending her nights attempting to find the one whose had it out to destroy the WWE, Lita hasn’t yet realized the enemy may be a little closer than she expected. LitaxJohn Cena, Jeff HardyxTrish Stratus


_alright, i'm back with another story .. this one i wrote only today. i have great plans for this fic and im reallllly excited for it, so i hope you enjoy it to._

_Read and Review .._

_love you. - candy_

Sleeping w_i_th the Enemy

Author: Candy

Rating: R

Characters: John Cena/Lita ;; Jeff Hardy/Trish Stratus and more

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize, I obviously don't own.

Distribution: gem-fables, and possibly more

Summary: After spending her nights attempting to find the one whose had it out to destroy the WWE, Lita hasn't yet realized the enemy may be a little closer than she expected. John Cena, Jeff HardyxTrish Stratus

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, the chemistry between us

Could destroy this place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"..and as I stated before, profits have been erratic lately, but more mediocre than anything.."

Lita forced out a dramatic sigh, reaching her hand back to rub at the soreness in the back of her neck. She, as well as the rest of the cast and crew of the WWE, had been sitting at this meeting for over a half-hour now, and time was draining slowly.

Tapping her fingers against the cold metal of her folding chair, her eyes traveled around the room, instantly landing upon one of the newer guys of the company. A broad smile captured her features when she realized he had been admiring her before she even laid eyes on him from his spot across the room.

His eyes were beautiful, and they suggested something totally seductive as she stared back at him, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. She'd seen him before - many times, actually - why was she feeling this way now?

It was like a lusting curiosity that smoldered inside her, tearing away at her heart and causing her to heat up despite the cool temperatures.

Clenching her lip between her teeth, she released a small, almost silent whimper when he winked slyly at her, then turned back to the men speaking.

She froze, wiping the suddenly forming film of sweat from her hands and neck.

"Li .. You okay?"

"Huh?"

Lita forced down a lump that had formed in her throat, then turned her head and found herself facing none other than Jeff Hardy.

"..you look sick. Are you okay?"

"Oh, pssh." The redhead waved her hand dismissively, turning back around in her seat. "I'm just bored, that's all."

"Oh, really?" The younger Hardy whispered, the tone in his voice hinting that he was amused by her answer. "Cause you seemed pretty entertained by John earlier."

When she turned around to scowl at him, he nodded towards the opposite side of the room where John had been sitting. And as soon as she turned to look at him as he watched her, she knew it had been a mistake.

She could actually feel her heart explode inside her chest.

"Shut it," The redhead snapped, "I barley know him."

As soon as she turned back around, the meeting was dismissed, and all the wrestlers simultaneously stood, groans and muffles of small conversations filled the room.

But as soon as she stood herself, searching the other side of the room for John, he was already gone.

---------------------------------------------------

Her teeth chattering from the bitter chill of the empty hallways, Lita wrapped her sweatshirt tighter around her body, trying to create her own form of heat. Her luggage rolled steadily behind, her sneakers squeaking lightly.

But besides that, there had been absolutely no sound in the hallways. The show had ended over a half hour ago, and mostly everyone had already left to their hotels to get some sleep.

But Lita had decided to take her time, take a long hot shower, then make her way to the hotel later on.

"Lita.."

The redhead gasped, bringing her hand to her chest as she turned around, facing the owner of the husky voice.

"John, w-what are you doing?"

The rapped smiled, shifting his bag higher upon his shoulder. "Sorry, hon, I thought I was one of the last ones here. I didn't mean to sneak up on you,"

"Oh," she huffed out a small laugher, "No, it's okay. Where are you staying tonight?"

"Umm," John bit his lower lip for a short beat, "Actually, I was gonna ask you about that. I slept in today so I'm very tired, wanna go out or just come over? Get to know each other a little bit?"

Inside, Lita's body temperature rose immensely, her hands once again beginning to sweat profusely. "Uh, I.." She trailed off, clutching her bag against her. "I, uh, I'd love to.."

John grinned broadly, clasping his hands together before wrapping an arm around the tiny redhead's trembling shoulders.

"Don't worry, baby.." He whispered into her hair, "I'll make it worth your while."


End file.
